Debilidades
by ElisaAckles
Summary: En la falsa creencia de creer que estaba haciendo lo mejor para nosotros, no me daba cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Debilidades.**

Cuando por fin salió a flote la milagrosa confesión que estábamos esperando, creímos que todo quedó dicho. El silencio era nuestro cómplice y las palabras sobraban. Ya no más pláticas pendientes ni asuntos por resolver antes de dar paso a lo que suponíamos, era una verdadera relación.

Con la llegada del verano, la familia Tendo y mis padres decidieron que era hora de darse un descanso y retirarse a la playa un par de semanas para refrescarse un poco del caluroso verano que amenazaba con volverse más intenso aún.

Nuestro grupo, el más afortunado de toda la preparatoria, fue el último en concluir las clases antes de dar carpetazo al año escolar. Ante esto, Akane y yo nos quedamos completamente solos en la casa, con la premisa de reunirnos con el resto lo antes posible.

-¡Démonos prisa! Me muero por llegar a casa, recoger mis maletas y salir lo más rápido posible a la playa- Hoy por fin salíamos de vacaciones y ella no quería dejar pasar ni un segundo más.

Aunque, honestamente, compartir un poco más de tiempo a solas con Akane no me parecía una idea demasiado descabellada. -Sí, yo tampoco veía la hora para escapar de aquél infierno-. Intenté seguirle el hilo de la conversación mientras continuaba corriendo sobre la barandilla que servía de protección al canal. Para ser sincero, de unos meses atrás, la escuela se volvió un lugar tranquilo, ¿o sería que una vez que habíamos podido hablar sobre nuestro sentir ya no tenía esa pesada carga que me oprimía el pecho a diario? -¡No, no puede ser eso!- Murmuré asustado mientras me abofeteaba sin cesar, esperando ganar un poco de lucidez.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo?- Akane se detuvo al ver el trato tan cariñoso que me daba yo solo.

-No, n-no. Es el calor que me está provocando alucinaciones. Nada de cuidado.

-Está bien. Pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo- Ella seguía visiblemente preocupada por mí, aunque ambos continuamos en silencio todo el recorrido hasta el Dojo Tendo.

Al llegar, saqué el juego de llaves y entramos. Todo lucía en completa calma y sólo se echaba en cuenta a los demás al ver el estado tan silencioso de la casa.

La mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, casi igual de brillantes que el resto de la casa, que sin explosiones extrañas, ni registros de auténticas peleas callejeras, se mantenía impecable.

-¿ya tienes todo tu equipaje listo?- Me preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que desviara mi atención a sus ojos chocolate.

-Sí, ya terminé de empacar todo anoche- Le sonreí orgulloso -¿Y tú cómo vas?

-¡Ah! Qué envidia me das- Poniéndome una de sus graciosas caras de puchero que tanto me gustaban. –A mi todavía me falta acomodar más de la mitad de las cosas que voy a llevar.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros los chicos no necesitamos llevar tantas cosas innecesarias como ustedes- Le solté sin medir el comentario. Estaba más concentrado en seguir una rebelde gota de sudor recorriendo sin prisa su mejilla para terminar desapareciendo en el cuello de su uniforme.

-¡Eres un arrogante!- Me acusó.

-Yo podría ayudarte si tu quieres- Acercándome decidido a ella y aprovechando que no teníamos vigilantes ocultos en la casa. Cogí su maletín y lo arrojé sobre la mesa junto con el mío. Sin perder tiempo, atrapé sus dulces labios en un suave beso mientras mis manos se posicionaban en sus piernas antes de disponerse a vagar libremente y sin recato por su tersa piel.

-Esa no es…no es ayuda, Ranma- La escuché detenerse a exhalar profundamente al sentir mi boca sembrando pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello. –Es…es una distracción-. Más sus manos contradecían sus palabras. Habían cobrado vida propia y las podía sentir recorriendo mi espalda por todo lo ancho.

Suspiré de felicidad al ser correspondido. Sin más, subí los pies de Akane sobre los míos para encaminarme a la pared más próxima y así tener un mayor respaldo al levantarla.

-¿No te gustan las distracciones?- Le hablé con la voz enronquecida cerca del oído. El cálido aliento que emanaba parecía contrastar con la frescura de su piel, provocándole un hormigueo electrizante y haciendo que el corazón me empezara a latir desbocado.

-…¡Sí!...¡No!- Se recriminó –Ten-tenemos que estar mañana temprano allá o…empezarán a sospechar de nosotros y no qu…¡Ah!- La sentí arquearse violentamente, presa de la excitación. Mis manos hambrientas por recorrer todas sus curvas se habían escabullido bajo la falda del uniforme, deslizándose desde sus piernas hasta su zona más sensible, acariciándola con suavidad sobre la pantaleta.

-Te amo- Confesé sin más. A pesar de la tremenda dificultad que me supuso decirle esas palabras la primera vez. Ahora significaban tan poco para expresar todo lo que sentía por ella. Lo que era capaz de dar, lo que podía llegar a hacer y, sin embargo, veía en sus ojos soñadores una tremenda emoción cada vez que susurraba esa frase que deseaba escribirle una Biblia entera con ella para que no la olvidara jamás.

-Yo también te amo, Ranma- Sus manos jalaron de mis cabellos con cuidado para atraparme más fácilmente en un beso. Sintiéndola palpar con sus labios las comisuras de los míos y terminar navegando dentro, con una maestría sorprendente, casi salvaje. Y no podía hacer más que corresponderle con la misma intensidad, anhelando beber la dulce miel de sus labios como si fuera un loco sediento de amor.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Mi corazón parecía a punto de entrar en un paro gracias a la taquicardia de la que era preso, podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo como una hoguera y tanto la camisa china como los pantalones, me sofocaban, bloqueándome cualquier flujo de aire.

Noté la pierna de Akane rozar insinuante la mía, en invitación para que la alzara en brazos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogí de ambos muslos y rodeé con ellos mi cadera.

Ambos nos sonrojamos terriblemente al sentir su centro palpitante en contacto con mi masculinidad despertándose. Su cabello revuelto, las pupilas más brillantes, sus pezones endurecidos chocando endurecidos y ansiosos contra mi pecho. ¡Por todos los Santos que amaba a esa diosa! Nunca terminaría de agradecerle secretamente al viejo por haberme comprometido de esa forma.

Ella se removió en mis brazos buscando una mayor estabilidad en nuestra posición. Automáticamente subió más las piernas, pegando aún más su cadera contra la mía. -¡Akane!- Lancé en medio de un gemido incontenido. Al momento de moverse había rozado con fuerza mi sensibilizado miembro. Inconscientemente la abracé más fuerte y dejé de besarla para bajar la cabeza, y respirar de forma entrecortada, esperando que el choque de adrenalina que me atravesaba disminuyera un poco para proseguir.

-Lo siento- Me dijo con un tono plagado de sensualidad, seguido de risillas sin culpa ni remordimiento alguno.

-Esa acción merece un castigo adecuado, señorita- Le susurré de la misma forma en la que ella me habló antes.

Algo más recuperado, empecé a besar con ímpetu el inicio de sus pechos a través del uniforme, para abrirme camino por el cuello, seguir hacía la barbilla y terminar mordisqueando sus carnosos labios.

-¿Qu-quieres ir arriba?- Ofreció gustosa, queriendo obtener una mayor comodidad y libertad de movimientos. Así como algo más de privacidad.

-Claro que sí- Suspiré extasiado por la invitación- sin perder ni un segundo, la deposité con cuidado en el suelo, sólo para tomar impulso y volver a cogerla en brazos y llevarla rumbo a las escaleras.

No bien llegamos al primer escalón, cuando la pared en la que estuvimos minutos antes comenzó a resquebrajarse, terminando por derrumbarse ante la fuerza de cierta prometida amazona.

-Sh-Shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí?- Un fuerte escalofrío volvió a surcarme el cuerpo, y no precisamente por las razones anteriores. Por propio instinto de supervivencia, bajé un poco los brazos para intentar disimular con el cuerpo de Akane mi inconveniente "feliz" estado.

-Nihao, aireen… ¿Qué hacer chica violente en brazos tuyos?- Volteé a ver a Akane, esperando encontrarme conque había ideado algo, pero al parecer estaba más concentrada en observar con escrutinio a la recién llegada.

-Bu-bueno…lo-lo que pasa es que la tonta de Ak-Akane se lastimó el pie y yo…eh…la llevaba a su habitación pa-para curarla- Sólo deseaba que se lo creyera, sino, estaríamos en serios problemas.

-¡Tonto! ¡Ya bájame!- ¡Rayos! De nuevo la hice enojar, aunque rogaba mentalmente porque fuera una actuación al obedecerle y verle no apoyar correctamente uno de sus pies en el suelo.

-¿A qué has venido, Shampoo?- Trate de sonar lo más casual que pude. Para mi buena fortuna, ya totalmente recuperado.

-Traerte muy buenas noticias, Ranma. Mi abuela volver de China ayer y recibir noticia de que las pozas ya haber vuelto a la normalidad… ¡Poder ir a curarte cuando tú querer!- Lucía bastante emocionada y convincente para ser mentira.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Es genial!- Pero esa alegría s me esfumó en pocos segundos- Pero Y-yo no tengo ningún medio para ir allá.

-Por eso no preocuparte. Tu alistar maletas que mañana salir en primer vuelo rumbo a China.

-¿Có-cómo es posible eso?- Acercándome interesado por escuchar la propuesta

-Mi abuela pagarte boleto de avión- Sonrió feliz, terminando por arrojarse a mis brazos.

-¡Claro! ¿y debemos suponer que todo es gratis, no?- Soltó Akane sarcástica y echándome una mirada fulminante en el proceso.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Cuando regresar de viaje, él tener que trabajar en Neko Hanten hasta pagar préstamo total.

-¿Es…?

-¡¿Eso es todo? ¡Perfecto! Estaba visiblemente emocionado. ¡Por fin una solución a mi problema!

-Ranma, no puedes creerle- Sentí a Akane acercarse a mí.

-Aireen no hacerle caso a chica violenta. Propuesta ser verdad, yo querer verte totalmente curado- Parecía no estar mintiendo, aparte de que trabajar en el restaurante de la anciana no era mala idea, lo que me terminó de convencer sin duda.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes.

-¡Ah! ¡Alegrarme tanto!- Shampoo me soltó de su abrazo y se alejó, para sorpresa de Akane y mía- Yo esperarte con mi abuela. ¡Darte prisa!- Dicho esto, salió por el mismo agujero que abrió minutos atrás.

Volví a mi lugar junto a Akane. Sin duda era uno de los días más felices de mi vida.- Bueno, vamos a tener que retrasar el viaje a la paya unos días. ¡Ansío por llegar a las pozas- De un rápido movimiento atrapé a mi prometida en un efusivo abrazo. Quería compartir con ella la inmensa emoción que me albergaba.

La sentí tan fría y lejana que la separé con sumo cuidado para asegurarme de no haberla dañado con mi arrebato.

Sus ojos, clavados en los míos, mostraban una compasión que calaban hasta lo más profundo de los huesos- Ranma, no seas tan crédulo. Hay algo extraño en todo este asunto.

-¿Qu-qué tiene de malo? Sólo serán unos días. Sí-sí es por Shampoo no te preocupes, prometo portarme bien- Junté las manos al frente en señal de súplica. ¡Por Kami que tenía que empezar a entender el valor que tenía para mí y lo que me costó llegar a ella para perderla tan fácilmente!

-Estoy segura de que algo traman. Si la abuela acaba de regresar con la noticia ¿por qué no te trajo un poco del agua de los estanques?

-N-no había pensado en eso- caí en reflexión.

-¿Te das cuenta? El plan es hacerte ir a China a cómo de lugar. Estando allá quién sabe de qué serán capaces- Su voz más que coraje, reflejaba angustia.

-Pudo ser un descuido. La abuela ya tiene muchos años encima.

-¡Qué terco eres!- Me inquirió más que molesta.

-Es que no me importan los planes que tengan ellas. Yo sólo quiero ir a Jusenkyo y curarme, nada más.

Ya lo tenía decidido, en silencio subí las escaleras con motivo de recoger el equipaje alistado antes. Pude escucharla seguirme, también sin mediar palabra. Llegué al cuarto y cogí la mochila, arrastrándola hasta el armario con intenciones de cambiar los shorts playeros por ropa más casual.

-Ranma…podemos encontrar otra forma de ir- Colocó su cálida mano en mi espalda. Si seguía así, terminaría por mandar la idea del viaje por la borda.

Cerré la mochila ya lista y me giré para observarla de frente. Le tomé la mano que antes había puesto en mi espalda y la coloqué cerca de mi pecho. –Lo siento, Akane…yo…estoy harto de esta maldición. No lo soporto más. No puedo…no quiero ni imaginarme estar casado contigo y seguir con esas estúpidas transformaciones- Busqué en sus ojos una respuesta. Su cuerpo estaba estático, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos desencajados y un silencio sepulcral que me dañaba más que una negación con sus palabras.

No hacía falta decir nada más, ella no esperaba llegar más lejos conmigo desde un principio. ¡Era un idiota! ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando al pretender quedarme con ella siendo un fenómeno? ¡No era más que un tonto soñador!

-Ranma…yo…no…

-Te prometo que regresaré en cuanto pueda siendo un chico normal- No quería escuchar la confirmación a mis pensamientos. Tembloroso, solté su mano, me acerqué a su rostro y rocé suavemente sus labios. Ella no me correspondió, seguramente seguía en sus cavilaciones o era simplemente por no quererme rechazar por pena en ese momento.

Cogí la mochila y caminé rumbo a la puerta. La escuché murmurar algo que no puede captar bien. Continué bajando las escaleras, oyendo los pasos de ella saliendo de la habitación y postrándose en el inicio de las escaleras.

-…Ranma…Te juro que si sales por esa maldita puerta no vas a volver ¿entendiste?

Me detuve en seco en la entrada de la casa al escuchar la repetición del monólogo que había creído escuchar antes de Akane.

-Estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Si no me aceptas, será decisión tuya. Apreté con más fuerza la agarradera de la mochila, cerré la puerta tras de mí y avancé sin mirar atrás.

**Continuará.**

Bueno, aquí caigo con otro de mis fics. n_n

Siendo sincera diré que este sale a raíz de una apuesta con una prima mía, retándome a escribir algo más "dramático" después de leer la "seriedad" de la otra historia que estoy escribiendo u_u

Es un fic muy cortito, probablemente en menos de una semana suba la parte final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Debilidades **

**Capítulo II**

Llevaba ya un par de horas recorriendo sin rumbo fijo las ahora oscuras calles de Nerima. Deseaba estar un poco más relajado cuando apareciera en el restaurante de la abuela y no dejar traslucir esta ansiedad que me venía atormentado desde el atardecer por subir al avión cuanto antes y llegar a las pozas encantadas.

También me atormentaban las palabras y el silencio de Akane, pero ¿qué caso tenía quedarme? Si regresaba a casa en las mismas condiciones en las que salí, quizá con un poco de suerte me iba bien, a ella se le terminaría esfumando el enojo y volvería conmigo…Y de ahí ¿qué? ¿Dedicarle mi vida entera hasta que encontrara un hombre completo que le demostrara con lo poco que se había estado conformando hasta entonces?... ¡No! Eso si que no. Prefería lidiar con un disgusto más que con su rechazo. Apreté el paso y me encaminé a mi destino.

Entré al Neko Hanten he hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque mi ánimo no decayera cuando vi todo el lugar vacío y en penumbras. Una idea vaga me llegó y un rayo de esperanza volvió a encenderse: "probablemente estén arriba". Rogué como un condenado a muerte porque estuviera en lo correcto. Dejé mi mochila sobre una de las mesas y asomé a as escaleras que comunicaban a la casa de la anciana Cologne y Shampoo.

En el segundo piso también dominaba la oscuridad, sólo iluminado por unos candeleros que alumbraban débilmente.

Forzando la vista pude darme cuenta de que la puerta al final del pasillo estaba entreabierta y, del interior irradiaba otro tipo de iluminación, así que fui a investigar.

Empujé la vieja puerta de madera y lo primero que observé al voltear a mi izquierda fue un pequeño barrilito de madera, cuyo contenido se resguardaba misterioso tras los diversos sellos que mostraba en todas sus posibles aberturas.

-¡Al fin llegar!- Instantáneamente desvié la vista al frente para descubrir que se trataba de la joven amazona, sentada en el borde de su cama.

El cuarto estaba rodeado de velas rojas o por lo menos de un color oscuro; dispersas alrededor de toda la habitación, lo que me permitió apreciar que tanto la duela como la cama estaban cubiertas de cientos de pétalos de rosas.

-Yo…n-no encontré a nadie abajo, p-por eso subí.

-Ya saberlo. No estar abuela ni molesto pato- Ella se puso de pie con toda la sensualidad que sin esfuerzo proyectaba. Así dejó apreciar el escotado vestido escarlata que traía, maquillaje provocativo que no necesitaba y su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su cuerpo con el mismo espíritu libre de su dueña.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y el viaje a China? ¿En dónde están ellos? ¿O es que no van a ir con nosotros?- No logré evitar saturarla con todas las preguntas que se me vinieron a la mente. La odiosa ansiedad que continuaba manifestando por la emoción, amenazaba con transformarse en un terrible desespero.

-No haber viaje, Ranma- Unas simples palabras y mi alma… mis sueños, llegaron al suelo destrozados.

Mientras mi cerebro terminaba de colapsar, vinieron a mi mente imágenes de todo lo vivido con Akane: el día que la conocí, el primer golpe, la primera vez que le confesé abiertamente los sentimientos que ocultaba hacía ella en Jusenkyo creyéndola muerta; aunque después lo negué cruelmente, ese primer beso que oficialmente los dos recordábamos, el mejor amanecer que tuve, despertando pegado a su cuerpo…todo, destinado a convertirse en una bonita ilusión.

-Ranma- Salí de mis ensoñaciones para prestar atención –Quiero que tomar el barril que encontraste en la entrada al pasar.

Me dirigí tembloroso a recoger el pedido, tomándolo robotizado y comprobando que el contenido de dicho objeto era líquido; "¿pudiera ser?"… -¿Qué es? –Pregunté con infinita curiosidad, posicionándome enfrente de Shampoo.

-En efecto, abuela si viajar a China hace poco y no sólo regresar con excelente noticia, ella también traer un poco de agua especialmente para ti.

"Ja ja ja ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!" -Dile a la anciana Cologne que le voy a estar eternamente agradecido por esto- La emoción me aturdía los sentidos mientras me debatía entre si romperme el barril en la cabeza en ese mismo instante o iba corriendo y lo hacía frente a Akane, para que comprobara que ya sería un chico normal de nuevo y se contagiara de mi alegría.

-Obsequio no ser gratis, aireen- Noté como me traspasaba con sus ojos púrpura. A decir verdad, no había caído en cuenta que no se me lanzó encima en cuanto me vio, como de costumbre. Pero en esos momentos no le di ninguna importancia.

-No te preocupes, no me he olvidado de que tendré que trabajar con ustedes. Si así lo quieren, mañana mismo estaré aquí- Por supuesto que no iba a defraudar a quien me daba uno de los mejores regalos en los últimos años.

-Ser más que eso, Ranma. Yo querer que pasar la noche conmigo- Y volví a entrar en un shock peor que cuando supe que el viaje era una farsa.

-Es-eso q-que pides es…es- Las escasas neuronas que sobrevivían se negaban a articular algo coherente.

-…Posible, aireen. No costarte nada ¿Creer que no saber que hacer Akane y tú antes de llegar al Dojo? No trates de tomar el pelo. Dejemos de actuar como niños pequeños y resolver tratos como adultos.

Shampoo bajó lentamente los tirantes de su vestido, el cual se deslizó suave como una seda por su piel de porcelana, hasta acabar en el piso y dejarme verla completamente desnuda, esperando mi aceptación.

Perdí la mirada en una de las velas aromáticas regadas por el lugar. Lo rápido que se deshizo de la ropa me recordó lo vergonzoso que fue para Akane y para mí la primera vez que nos quitamos nuestras prendas enfrente del otro. Años amándonos con locura, tiempo sin prisa deseando hacerla mía y demostrarle que yo también le pertenecía… y ahora venía Shampoo, desnudándose de buenas a primeras, esperando que con una dosis de incitación cayera rendido ante el efecto de la ambientación, la tentación que debía provocarme verla así y un barril con agua de dudosa procedencia. Claro que esto desataría mi pasión desenfrenada por ella, la tumbaría en la cama y me haría levantarme con la idea de que nunca sentí ni una gota de amor por otra chica…."¡Rayos! empezaba a sentirme utilizado como un maldito animal.

-L-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo- La miraba con una confianza abrumante, mientras sentía mi alma desgarrada, sostenida apenas con alfileres para no terminar por derrumbarme enfrente de ella.

-Aireen, yo saber que ya haber estado con chica violenta. Poder asegurarte que no molestarme con ninguno de ustedes. Incluso, pretender dejarte el camino libre y desear que sean felices. Solamente querer disfrutar en tus brazos por lo menos un poco de lo mucho que esa se ha de divertir. Yo reconocer que haberte perdido y dejarte ir con agua mañana mismo. Si no creer que regalo ser verdadero, poder probarlo.

-Confío en que es verdadera. No hace falta ninguna demostración- Eso y el que si experimentaba con la autenticidad del agua me estaría atando a su pacto. Realmente no la odiaba, siendo honesto, nada de lo poco que había conseguido en mi vida había sido fácil y esto, desde luego, no sería la excepción.

-Entonces ¿Qué decidir? Poder asegurarte que Akane será inmensamente feliz cuando sepa que tener a su lado a un chico normal que no preocuparse por transformarse a toda hora del día- Dijo, hiriéndome en mi orgullo.

Permanecí en silencio. -"Ranma…podemos encontrar otra forma de ir", "Te juro que si sales por esa maldita puerta no vas a volver ¿entendiste?" -La última conversación con Akane me daba vueltas, y Shampoo tenía razón. Era verdad, mi prometida se mostraba renuente de que viniera y fastidiada por no obedecerle, pero en ningún instante me dejó saber que no le importaba mi maldición, que no hacía falta que buscara una cura porque me quería tal cual soy.

-No deber resultarte difícil pasar noche conmigo. Ser más bonita que Akane y como mujer de Aldea de la Supremacía Femenina, confiarte que estar mejor instruida en técnicas de amor que chica boba.

Volví mi vista nuevamente a ella. Hipnotizado la observé tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama con un auténtico compás felino, con una mano retirando el cabello que caía sobre su torso y dejando a la vista sus pechos, tendiéndome, dulce, la otra mano. –Anda, ven aquí… nada en esta vida es fácil.

-No….-Sonreí amargamente –nada en esta vida lo es…-Tragué en seco y caminé vacío hacía donde estaba ella, acepté su mano y... le di una de las cosas que más deseaba en esta vida...

— — —

—

Y me quedé callada como una tonta en lugar de haber hecho algo más por detenerlo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Hincarme ante él, rogándole que no se fuera? ¿Amarrarlo? ¿Quizá dejarlo inconsciente? No, nunca me rebajaría al nivel del resto. Ranma tomó su decisión y aunque me partiera el corazón iba a respetarlo.

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba inmersa en la tina de baño, sin ninguna otra acción que pensar en lo sucedido.

Mis dedos comenzaban a adquirir un color azulado, al tiempo que las yemas aparentaban tener uno setenta años más.

El resto del cuerpo no estaba de mejor manera, lo más seguro es que debía tener los ojos enrojecidos, sentía las lágrimas secas pegosteando levemente mis expresiones y las nuevas gotas enturbiándome la mirada y recorriendo sin cesar por las mejillas. Los arañazos que podían apreciarse en el pecho, los brazos y las piernas, fueron provocados con la esponja de baño, en un desesperado ataque de rabia por quitar cualquier señal que me hiciera recordar que él estuvo allí.

Y, sin embargo, podía terminar hecha una pulpa de tomate y aún así no lograba quitar ni un miligramo de la esencia de ese desconsiderado impregnada en mí. ¡Era tan frustrante!...Bueno, hasta antes de hoy, había tenido su toque divertido. Cerré los ojos y me dejé embriagar por reminiscencias.

— — —

—

-¡Chicas! ¿Ya leyeron el artículo especial de esta revista?- Era un día tranquilo en el que lo más relevante era la ausencia del maestro en el salón de clases. Megumi una de mis compañeras de salón, entró con una revista popular para chicas y se acercó a su grupo de amigas, a un lado de mi.

-Sí, es genial. Descubrir cómo podemos saber si el chico que nos gusta está enamorado de nosotras. ¡Es fantástico!- Sin conseguir evitarlo, les presté atención disimuladamente.

-Por favor, Megumi, ¿Tú crees que con una nota anónima, Issei te reconocerá, vendrá y te propondrá salir con él?- Lo siguiente fueron los gritos y suspiros de las amigas y Megumi lanzándose sobre la chica que había hecho el inoportuno comentario, intentando taparle la boca para que no dijera nada más. Luego de eso, ya no escuché nada más.

-"Una nota cual admiradora anónima para saber los sentimientos de Ranma"- Me estuve repitiendo un par de veces. No había duda de que siempre le tuve una gran admiración a Ranma por todas las cosas que había logrado siendo tan joven. Obvio que no se lo reconocería en un futuro cercano.

-"Está bien, está bien, quizá no sea mala idea intentarlo"- Con sigilo me acerqué a un pupitre cercano para arrancar una hoja de cuaderno, no quería que fuera reconocer tan fácil el diseño de mi libreta. Volví a mi asiento y con la pluma en los labios me dispuse a elaborar el mensaje.

Duré cerca de media hora observando el papel doblado cuidadosamente, no hallaba ninguna palabra que fuera indicada, algunas sonaban bastante distantes y el resto parecían frases de amor sacadas de tanta novela romántica que había leído en mi vida.

Al fin vislumbré algo, desenfundé el tapón de la pluma y me quedé con esta en el aire mientras nuevas dudas me asaltaban sobre cómo empezar: "Nihao" -¡No, cómo se me ocurre, "Querido Ranma…"- ¡No, no, no! Negué con la cabeza, eso era muy de Kodachi.

Sólo sirvió para darme cuenta de que el resto de las prometidas de Ranma tenían un vínculo especial con él, hasta con palabras. Podía poner "Baka", pero no venía a la ocasión.

Quizá algo más simple. Sujeté la pluma con la mano izquierda y anoté. Fui lo más sigilosa al salir al pasillo y deslizar la nota por una de las rendijas del casillero de mi prometido.

De ahí al resto del día, fue la incertidumbre consumiéndome las entrañas al verlo recoger el papel y estudiar cada movimiento, cada gesto que hacía él para saber si estaba descubierta o el artículo de la revista únicamente era un gancho que atraía la atención de las jóvenes.

Llegó el anochecer sin ocurrir nada, luego la ventana de mi cuarto deslizándose para dejarlo pasar, vestido con sus ropas chinas y un ramo de flores en las manos.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces en mi habitación?- Recuerdo haberme puesto a la defensiva.

-¿Tú me mandaste esto, no?- Con una actitud de galantería extrema, sacó de su camisa roja, la tarjeta anónima con un "te amo" en uno de los lados.

La cara se me fue cayó y un nudo de pánico se me formó en la garganta. "¡¿Cómo lo supo? De seguro algún chismoso del salón me vio y se lo dijo. –N-no, no, ¿cómo crees?- Mi piel empezó a transpirar como en mi peor jornada de ejercicio.

-Huele a ti- Me extendió la mano con la tarjeta para que lo comprobara. Sus gestos altaneros se habían ido diluyendo por unas miradas tiernas y una sonrisa de niño travieso.

Tomé la tarjeta y me cercioré de no haberle puesto mi nombre en un arranque de lagunas mentales. –Es-esto no huele a nada, ad-además, no tiene remitente y está escrito con las patas.

-Sé que eres tú. Iba a escribirte una nota de aceptación a tu amor, pero es más fácil escribir mal que hacerlo bien, y en eso yo ya tengo bastante experiencia- Se sonrió sin pena.

Al notar mi seriedad, sus ojos azules se tornaron confundidos y a juzgar por sus manos, quería ocultar el ramo de rosas con el que llegó.

-¿Y esas flores?- No dejé que lograra su cometido.

-Eran para ti-. Confesó sonrojado.

-Claro ¿dedujiste que era yo y pensabas hacerme ilusionar con que me corresponderías?

-No las traje por diversión. Y-yo en verdad creía que eras tú- Lo dijo con tanta formalidad en su voz que mis dudas sobre si seguía bromeando se despejaron y, un sentimiento de culpa en conjunto con una oleada de mariposas se formó en mi estómago.

-¿También les llevarías rosas a las demás si tu infalible olfato te hubiera apuntado hacía Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi?

-N-no. Yo realmente deseaba que fueras tú. Discúlpame-. Lo vi bajar el brazo con el ramo para dar la vuelta y marcharse cabizbajo. Me olvidé de todo y corrí a refugiarme en sus brazos, ansiosos por estrecharme

— — —

—

Y así fue el comienzo de todo, en una dulce lucha por terminar de conquistar el corazón del otro, pequeños detalles dejados en nuestros cuartos, besos tímidos que serían el hazmerreír de niños de primaria y palabras de amor sacadas a tirabuzones…todo con el reconfortante saber de que éramos correspondidos.

En fin, ya no había necesidad de recordar nada de eso, a sabiendas de que no hubo palabra alguna que le hiciese desistir de largarse con esa cualquiera.

Le recuerdo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y colocarla junto a su cálido pecho: "Lo siento, Akane…yo…estoy harto de esta maldición. No lo soporto más. No puedo…no quiero ni imaginarme casado contigo y seguir con esas estúpidas transformaciones" – ¡¿Qué rayos esperaba que le dijera? Si había quedado de piedra cuando escuché su insinuación de casarse conmigo en un futuro. Deseaba con toda mi alma casarme con él algún día, pero no imaginaba escucharlo decir eso con tanta libertad y mucho menos darle una respuesta tan rápida como su propuesta.

Supongo que el muy tonto no comprendió mi silenció porque tomó sus cosas y prosiguió su camino. Yo me quedé estática unos segundos más, pero casi en un murmuro le susurré que no era necesario que hiciera ese viaje, que su maldición no me importaba…que lo amaba...Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que realmente no valía nada para él, no hubo contestación. Lo escuché bajar las escaleras y se disponía a salir sin pensar ni un segundo en mis palabras, ni en el inmenso dolor que me estaba provocando con su partida.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa que pararme en el inicio de las escaleras para gritarle que si salía, no volvería a la casa y mucho menos a mi vida.

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a empañar mi rostro. No me importaba, lloraría todo lo que fuera necesario para mitigar un poco la angustia que sentía. En un par de días me iría a encontrar con la familia en la playa y trataría de olvidarme de él. Después de todo, aquí no había pasado nada.- Saqué con desgana mi brazo para limpiarme un poco la cara -¡Ya basta, Akane!- me reproché en voz alta- ¡Jamás lo quisiste!, ¡En la vida le amaste! ¡Nunca disfrutaste estando bajo sus caricias!...-fue lo último que grité antes de recargarme en la bañera y ahogarme en un llanto desbordante que amenazaba con nunca detenerse.

— —

—

Me detuve afuera de la casa, justo en el agujero que había creado Shampoo en la tarde. ¡Me sentía tan miserable! Creí que había hecho lo correcto y, sin embargo, la desolación, la impotencia y la culpabilidad me seguían atormentando a cada paso que daba.

Jamás tendría el valor para volver a verla a la cara y con eso bastaba para amargarme cada instante que me quedara de vida. –La vista se me comenzó a nublar y cerré los ojos en un intento por contenerme, no me derrumbaría frente a ella. Recogería mis cosas y me largaría lo más lejos que pudiera. No la haría sufrir más.

-¡Oye! ¿Ya viste que la casa está sola?- volteé a ver con el rabillo del ojo a quién me hablaba –Tal parece que la familia se fue de vacaciones y se olvidó de cerrar la puerta- Señalándome la destruida pared. Apreté los nudillos de las manos y la tristeza se transformaba en ira- ¿Qué te parece si entramos y nos repartimos las ganancias? Además, al estar merodeando pude escuchar los berridos de una chica ¿Qué tal, eh? Hotel, comida, dinero, joyas y los servicios gratis de esa mujer.

-Fascinante- Le sonreí con una mueca desquiciante que le dejaba ver mis dientes trinando del coraje. Levanté la cara, mostrando mis ojos inyectados odio y un deseo infinito por desahogarme a golpes. Él ladrón retrocedió aterrizado mientras yo me preparaba haciendo crujir mis dedos.

— — —

—

En medio de mi llanto, afiné el oído al escuchar gritos provenientes de alrededor de la casa. ¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba, intrusos aprovechándose de la soledad del Dojo. Sequé mis lágrimas y emergí entumecida de la bañera, me puse la bata del baño y salí de ahí para averiguar qué sucedía. No di cuatro pasos en el oscuro pasillo, cuando choqué contra algo. Podía reconocerlo así tuviera una venda en los ojos. -¡Tú!

**Continuará**

—

—

**Notas**

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia. Al iniciar tenía contemplado que serían dos capítulos, pero iba a quedar demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo n_n Espero poder traer el último capítulo en unas dos semanas, porque necesito checar unos puntos antes de escribir.

A estas alturas del capítulo, van a terminar contra mi las fans de Shampoo, las de Ranma y a ver quien más XD

Cambiando convenientemente de tema, para quienes lean "Sálvese", el quinto cap. Ya está a la mitad, sólo que me atoré en algunos puntos y aún estoy viendo cómo sacarlo. u_u Así que paciencia, ahí va.

Gracias por comentarlo, trekumy, n_n La verdad es que sí, estas amazonas nunca actúan sin un propósito oscuro de fondo. Y el pobre Ranma siempre termina cayendo por inocente.

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n_n


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y escribo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Debilidades **

**Capítulo III**

**Advertencia sobre escenas fuertes**

En medio de mi llanto, afiné el oído al escuchar gritos provenientes de alrededor de la casa. ¡Genial! Lo que necesitaba, intrusos aprovechándose de la ausencia de la familia en el Dojo para saquearnos. Los nervios y el enfurecimiento por los ruidos hicieron que mis lágrimas se detuvieran, sequé el resto de ellas con la mano y emergí de la bañera con las piernas totalmente entumecidas.

Sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba, así como en los peligros que entrañaba esta situación. Allí de pie, desnuda y escuchando pasos en la duela de madera que se acercaban de forma peligrosa hacía acá. Era de esperarse, siendo el único lugar de la casa que debía estar iluminado.

No tenía importancia, me haría cargo del problema, cual sea que fuera y les demostraría a todos que no me faltaba la ayuda de Ranma. Me vestí con una de las batas del perchero y, armada sólo de valor salí al pasillo. No di cuatro pasos en este cuando choqué contra algo, inconfundible, podía reconocerlo así tuviera una venda en los ojos.

-¡Tú! –En el breve contacto que tuve al chocar contra él, lo sentí tensó, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. La poca luz que salía del baño me permitió verle los rasguños que traspasaban su camisa. Su rostro no lucía mejor; Visiblemente pálido, otro par de heridas abiertas en sus pómulos, un hilillo de sangre fluyendo por sus labios agrietados, sus ojos dilatados y bailando sin cesar, amenazando con derrumbar en cualquier instante la barrera que detenía ese mar profundo contendido en sus pupilas.

-S-sí…soy yo. No tienes por qué alarmarte, y-ya me deshice del tipo que intentaba entrar a la casa. Es bast…

Hice lo primero que la furia contenida me dictó. No esperé a que terminara de hablar, y le volteé la cara de una tremenda cachetada. ¿Qué se creía para volver aquí y entrar como si nada?

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo en la casa?- Dio un paso atrás por el impulso del golpe. Ni siquiera se molestó en llevar su mano a la mejilla y tampoco se preocupó en intentar dirigirme su mirada nuevamente.

Me mantuve tensa mientras precisaba una respuesta, la adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo y los puños cerrados con fuerza, aun y que en el derecho sentía un molesto escozor por la acción hecha instantes atrás. Esperé un par de segundos en el que el silencio llenaba el hueco de las palabras. En mi interior todo daba vueltas sin parar, tenía coraje contra él por haberse ido, a su vez, aquí estaba y añoraba que fuera porque no se pudo ir- Te hice una pregunta, Ranma-. Al final le cuestioné en el mismo tono inquisitivo que la primera vez.

-Vi-vine a recoger mis cosas. Lo siento, no quería causarte tanta molestia pero, al encontrarme a ese sujeto intentado entrar, necesitaba saber que no te hizo daño.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien- Su voz quebrada, llena de sincera preocupación me hizo olvidarme por unos instantes de mi enfado para sonreírle con ternura –Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá?

-Tenías razón… Todo fue una trampa-. Lo vi dar media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras. Por supuesto que no lo permití, en un movimiento rápido me posicioné frente a él. Mis molestias contra Ranma se esfumaron. A veces me recordaba a un niño pequeño y no podía culparlo por ser tan ingenuo, comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo si todo había sido un engaño.

-Ranma, te juro que voy a intentar no enojarme. Sé de lo que ellas son capaces de hacer y, bueno, lo importante es que estás aquí, ¿no?- Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. Lo sentí estremecerse angustiado.

-Es que tu no entiendes…yo tengo que irme.

-Ranma, tienes que decirme qué te pasó, ¿te amenazaron con que nos harían daño si regresaras aquí? o ¿es que siempre si van a irse a China?…- En todo este tiempo no me dirigió la mirada, la cual perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Su silencio me hizo perder los estribos de sobremanera, lo tomé de los pliegues de su camisa roja y lo empotré en la pared con salvajismo. -¡Habla de una buena vez!

-Fui al restaurante…-Suspiró triste.

-¿Qué sucedió allá?- Traté de mantenerme lo más serena posible, aunque ciertamente me debía un golpe por cada lágrima que derramé desde el atardecer por su culpa.

-Yo…me acosté con ella- Murmuró y, la vida se me fue con sus palabras.

Sentí como si un golpe me hubiera dado justo en el estómago, sacándome todo el aire de los pulmones; los brazos que lo sostenían, cayendo sin fuerza sobre mis costados y un maldito nudo en la garganta que me impedía articular sonido alguno.

-Vo-voy por mis cosas…para el amanecer ya no tendrás que saber otra vez de mí, te lo juro.

¡Quería matarlo! molerlo a palos, gritarle lo ruin que era, ¡pero no podía! seguía inmóvil, con la cabeza baja, atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, con las palabras bloqueadas, sin hacer nada más que escuchar cómo sus pasos se perdían escaleras arriba. Sólo cuando supe que ya no estaba a la vista fui capaz de moverme, recargándome en la pared y desvaneciendo hasta quedar postrada en el piso.

Era ridículo darme cuenta que ni siquiera podía llorar, se me terminaron las lágrimas mientras estuve en la bañera, seguía en shock por sus palabras o en último caso, me negaba a creer que semejante cosa fuera cierta. Casi cuatro años de conocerlo, en donde las mayores ofensas que le dije fueron para pretender no acercarme a él, no enamorarme, evitar resultar herida y, al final había caído, pero había comprobado que tras su barrera, también estaba el chico que deseaba sentirse amado, el que buscaba algo más que sentirse un simple trofeo para sus prometidas, el que decía que me quería a mi…

Llegué a mi cuarto y saqué del armario de caoba una de las mochilas de repuesto de mi papá. Eché lo poco que restaba de mis prendas, y me recargué en el viejo armatoste, sentado sobre un raído futón. Esperando que amaneciera para iniciar mi viaje sin retorno.

La sangre me estaba hirviendo, le vi tan desconsolada que lo único que deseaba era regresar corriendo sobre mis pasos, abrazarla y decirle que todo lo que dije había sido una vil mentira. Pero no, irme era lo mejor, ya no quedaba nada en este lugar para mí. Shampoo tenía razón al decirme que tarde o temprano, Akane se enfadaría de mí, encontraría un chico de verdad, se olvidaría de mí y terminaría reclamándome el valioso tiempo que desperdicio conmigo. Sin embargo, verla tan afectada me hacía preguntarme si realmente le estaba haciendo un bien dejándola libre o la estaba matando.

Tenía la cabeza hundida en las rodillas y mí espíritu de guerrero tan débil, casi apagado, que no advertí el momento en el que Akane cruzó la puerta y tomó asiento, arrodillada frente a mí. Las manos cerradas sobre sus piernas, el cuerpo echado ligeramente hacia delante y con un rostro que no denotaba expresión alguna.

-¡Eres un idiota!-. Atravesándome con su mirada avellana, aquella que me hipnotizaba a diario, a la que sentía que no podía mentirle si la miraba de frente. Sin que se adentrara dentro de mí y descubriera siempre mis más ocultos sentimientos.

-¿Qué?

-Pienso dejarte ir…después de que me des una buena explicación.

-Y-ya te lo dije- Balbuceé, sin sostenerle la mirada.

-No te creo –Aseveró- Estoy completamente segura de que si lo hubieras hecho tendrías la vergüenza suficiente para no regresar a esta casa.

-Fue un error volver –Intenté levantarme de mi lugar, pero Akane colocó su mano a la altura de mi esternón, instándome a volver atrás.

Me quedé meditando unos segundos, dentro de mi pecho mi corazón anhelante me pedía a gritos que le dijera todo, quizás ella fuera capaz de hacer un intento por amarme, aún en mi condición.

Había dicho todo para crear una mentira que le hiciera olvidarse de mi más rápido, que conociera a ese chico que la trataría mejor que yo, que no lastimara sus sentimientos como yo lo hice por tanto tiempo y así sentir que Akane no me debía nada, ni yo a ella. Y al final me daba cuenta que con el caparazón que me estaba formando no nada más estaba saliendo herido yo, con mi egoísmo desmesurado me la estaba llevando entre las patas y ella, menos que nadie, se merecía esto.

-De acuerdo- Exhalé resignado-Fui al restaurante y estaba todo oscuro. Me imaginé que estarían preparando el equipaje de ellas y subí al segundo piso. Ahí también todo estaba en penumbras. La única que se encontraba era Shampoo, esperándome en su cuarto-. Hablaba con atropello, no quería detenerme a respirar para no echarme atrás.

-¿Ves?, te dije que todo era un engaño. Nunca actúan sin un buen plan bajo la manga. Y, ¿qué te dijo?

-No había tal viaje, pero Shampoo tenía un barril con agua del estanque, a cambio de…bueno, tú sabes.

-¿Y no aceptaste, o si?- Con sus ojos clavados sobre los míos. Si quedaba algún resquicio sobre dar marcha atrás a mi confesión, ya era demasiado tarde.

-No. Sigo tan fenómeno como ayer- Sonreí con profunda ironía y volví a bajar la cabeza. ¿Qué seguiría ahora? Estaba esperando escuchar alguna risotada de su parte por semejante chasco.

-¡Por Dios, Ranma! Y entonces, ¿para qué toda esa sarta de mentiras? ¡No tienes una maldita idea de todo lo que sufrí imaginándote con ella!...-La observé espabilando con las manos, como si lanzarlos al aire mitigara en algo su tensión.

Y yo me sentía pusilánime. Se suponía que todos se alegrarían al ver sus vidas libradas de mí, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo llegué a esta casa con una horda de sujetos luchando por obtener mi cabeza, una palabra de matrimonio o la vergonzosa compensación por alguna estafa de mi honroso padre. En pocas palabra, sólo había llegado para causar un caos descomunal en la vida de todos. -Quería alejarme de ustedes. Era lo mejor- Susurré.

-¡¿Lo mejor para quién, Ranma? No sé qué rayos te metieron en la cabeza, pero nadie te quiere lejos…tus padres te quieren ver aquí…yo te quiero aquí, conmigo.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo?-Me levanté como un resorte de mi lugar, haciendo aspavientos similares a los de ella.

-¿Eh?- Akane me observó sorprendida, desde su sitio, sin saber lo que trataba de decirle.

-Es que no tienes idea de cómo me siento. Tuve el condenado barril con el agua en las manos y no dejo de sentirme impotente porque, a cada paso que di para entregárselo de vuelta a ella, las entrañas se me apretujaban rogándome que no lo hiciera, que saliera huyendo de ahí con el agua.

-Pero eso habla del honor que tienes- Agregó.

-¡Claro! y de mi estupidez. En cuanto vio que no iba a obtener nada de mí, no se detuvo un instante para echarme en cara la parodia de hombre que soy.-Volví a sentarme frente a ella después de haber dado más de mil vueltas en la habitación. –La cara de mi madre será un auténtico poema cuando regrese y sepa que tuve frente a mí la posibilidad de curarme, junto con una chica desnuda a mi entera disposición y huí como un cobarde, sin poder tomar nada.

-Ranma…-No sabía qué decir.

-¿Te das cuenta? Ella sacrificó diez años de su vida en balde, esperando ver a su hijo convertido en "un hombre entre los hombres", ¿y qué obtiene? Una copia barata de uno, que no sabe lo que quiere, que huye de los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos, que hiere a las personas que le rodean con tal de no salir lastimado él.

Y percibí un nuevo impacto de su palma en mi mejilla. Para luego ser arrastrado a sus brazos en una unión que en pocos segundos me llenó de paz. Aquella que sólo ella podía ser capaz de hacerme sentir; la que me devolvía a mi consciencia cada vez que el pánico me dominaba y entraba en un trance felino. Advirtiéndome, de repente, como el crío desamparado que necesita saber que por lo menos algo de su retorcida vida estaba bien.

-Ranma, no necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie, todos sabemos lo que vales. La tía Nodoka estará orgullosa de saber que su hijo ha respetado el honor de su prometida. Tu padre, en algún lugar ínfimo de su corazón, se alegrará de saber que no cometes errores por ambición como él…y yo te quiero así como eres.

-Akane…-Seguía sin dejar de abrazarla. Mi propio subconsciente se negaba a soltar a quien le hacía tanto bien -¿Qué va a pasar cuando te encuentres a un chico completamente normal? Que sea perfecto, que te valore como yo no lo he sabido hacer…- Susurrando, con mi cabeza enterrada en su hombro. Esperando con un auténtico sentimiento de terror la respuesta de ella. Imaginando las mil y una formas posibles que tenía para mandarme lo más lejos de aquí. Ahora comprendía que no importaba que hubiera huido, moriría por la lejanía o su rechazo.

-Le diré que un caballo salvaje ya ganó mi corazón- Podía sentir cómo sus palabras iban recuperando su ánimo habitual. -Además, estoy completamente segura de que si Shampoo en verdad te ama una décima parte de lo que dice, te dará el agua sin pedirte nada a cambio.

Sonreí con su ocurrencia -Me temo que eso será imposible…ella rompió el barril ante mi. Se puso furiosa cuando me vio abrir la ventana de su cuarto para salir de allí, y se aseguró de dejarme claro lo incorrecta que fue mi decisión a su manera de ver.

-No te preocupes, entonces buscaremos la forma de llegar a China. No importa cuanto tardemos en hacerlo, lo haremos como debimos hacerlo en un principio, juntos.

-Podría ser mañana…o quizá no lo consiga nunca- Tenía que despejarme de cualquiera de las dudas que luego podrían aparecer.

-Estaré junto a ti siempre, pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo-. Le vi esa mirada tierna que me había hecho enloquecer desde el primer día. Un alma temperamental, así como un corazón bondadoso, valiente y decidido. Ella era la única droga a la que era adicto en este mundo, y no tenía intenciones de probar ninguna más, así se ofrecieran en bandeja de plata.

Yo no pude hacer más que terminar de corresponderle con mis brazos y fundirme con fuerza a ella, queriendo robar un podo de su calidez, Intentando olvidar lo poco que iba a ganar en comparación de todas las cosas hermosas que tenía a mi lado y que torpemente no veía.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. Quería pretender que te haría feliz siendo alguien completo, dejándote vivir una vida normal… y casi te pierdo…lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-. Dejé caer mi barrera como pocas veces en la vida, desahogando todos los temores en un río cristalino y silencioso, que inundaba mis ojos, corriendo sin misericordia hasta empapar el hombro de ella.

El tiempo que faltaba para amanecer lo pasamos en mi habitación, apagué la luz y juntos descansamos en mi futón, no era tan cómodo como la cama de Akane. Una ingrata parte de mi se alegraba de que eso no le molestara en lo absoluto. Quizá nunca podría tener el suficiente dinero para darle todos los lujos que merecía pero, me devolvía la tranquilidad el saber que a ella le era suficiente.

Tardé horas enteras en dormirme, rememorando todo lo sucedido. Tenerla así, acurrucada en mi regazo, aspirando el suave olor a durazno de sus cabellos húmedos, rememorando todos los acontecimientos del día, me hacían imposible conciliar el sueño; como creyendo que al cerrar los ojos, ella no estaría al despertar.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- Preguntó somnolienta al levantarse, siendo casi las once de la mañana.

-Bien, me siento… no sé, totalmente liberado- Sonriente, la acerqué más, plantándole un beso en la frente. La verdad es que estaba despierto desde hacia mucho tiempo, admirándola en silencio, sólo que no deseaba echar a perder el pretexto para tenerla pegada a mí.

-No te emociones- me susurró cerca de la cara –Aún te debo la paliza de tu vida por no hacerme caso ayer y hacerme pensar cosas malas, ¿eh?

-¿Podría ser después del desayuno? Me muero de hambre.- Hice mi mejor imitación de súplica, con las manos entrelazadas. Mi misión del día sería empezar a planear cómo irnos a China, terminar de recuperar a Akane y hacerle olvidar cierta venganza.

-Sí, yo también. Creo que lo último que entró a mi estómago fue el almuerzo de ayer- Ladeó su cabeza hacía arriba, intentando pensar con más exactitud.

-Entonces no se diga más y vayamos a ajustar cuentas pendientes con el refrigerador- La ayudé a ponerse de pie y después de doblar el futón nos fuimos con rumbo a la cocina.

Me dispuse a sacar todos los ingredientes que se ocupaban para hacer emparedados. Todavía le falta bastante en el arte de cocinar y la nueva esperanza que albergaba mi corazón, me hacía no tener intenciones de morir hoy, así que ella ordenó un poco la mesa mientras yo cariñosamente me ofrecí a preparar los panes.

-¡¿Hay alguien en casa?- Unos gritos provenientes de la entrada nos alertaron. Como ella aún estaba vestida con su bata de baño, fui yo quien atravesé el pasillo para recibir al visitante

-¿Usted?- Abrí la puerta de la casa. Era el guía de Jusenkyo, vestido con su viejo uniforme, esa enorme mochila que lo acompañaba a todas partes y un barril similar al que Shampoo había destruido.

-Hola, muchacho, ¡Qué bueno que encontrarte!, dime ¿Cómo te va con la nueva transformación? Esperar que no estés muy molesto.

-¿Nueva transformación?- Interrogué sorprendido.

-Así es. Hace días la anciana Cologne visitó los estanques y al ver que el agua había vuelto a la normalidad, pedirnos un poco para ti, sólo que cometer un error y haberle dado un barril lleno con el agua del estanque del "Buey ahogado", ocurrido hace 1750 años.

Me quedé con los ojos cuadrados por unos minutos. Era increíble saber que me iba a sacrificar por convertirme en un animal.

-¡Vaya! Parecer que nueva maldición afectarte mucho. De todas formas, el comité de Jusenkyo sentirse culpable y aprovechando que buscar nuevas conexiones de manantiales en Japón, ellos mandarme a dejarte agua de poza que ocupar para volver a ser normal- Esbozó una sonrisa y me tendió en sus brazos el sagrado regalo.

Lo recibí, más por movimientos robotizados que por otra cosa. Aún estaba tan maravillado por la noticia, que ya no puse atención a sus palabras de despedía, Salvo decir "gracias", antes de verlo perderse entre las calles.

Cerré la puerta y regresé junto a Akane, había terminado de acomodar la mesa y venía a mi encuentro.

-¿Quién era?- Bajó su mirada con curiosidad al barril que traía en manos.

-Vino el Guía de Jusenkyo a traérmela. Agua…del estanque-. Balbuceé.

-¡¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ¿Y por qué ha venido personalmente contigo?

-Porque cometieron un error al darle el agua a la abuela…Iba a transformarme en un buey con el barril de Shampoo- Sonreí alegre y ella no pudo evitó soltar una sonora carcajada

-¡Oye! No es gracioso-. Me mosqueé un poco con su reacción tan "preocupada" por mi situación y futuro.

-Lo siento, lo siento-. Cubrió su gesto con una mano.

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral, observando fijamente el pequeño artilugio de madera entre mis manos. Era tentador tener la cura y a la vez, no saber cómo reaccionar ante dicho objeto.

-¿Por qué no la usas?- Pregunto, dudosa.

-N-no lo sé- Confesé apenado, mirándola de reojo. Ella parecía estar sumergida en el mismo debate que yo.

-Bueno, yo…quisiera que me acompañes-. Me tomó con suavidad de la muñeca y pronto iba tras ella, sin soltar el preciado barril, subiendo las escaleras y atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada de su cuarto.

El lugar lucía iluminado por los rayos del sol, atravesando la ventana se encontraba abierta, haciendo ondear levemente las cortinas; encontradas a ambos lados.

Di un par de pasos al interior, siendo soltado de su agarre. Toda su habitación se mostraba extremadamente ordenada; los libros de su estante acomodados por tamaño, cual soldados en fila; su mesa de estudio con una enciclopedia abierta, en espera de ser leída por alguien, las cobijas blancas puestas en la cama de Akane, extendidas con una perfección milimétrica y un olor suave y fresco, inundando el ambiente.

El golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada por Akane me hizo darme la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba. Ella caminó decidida hasta pararse frente a mí, tomando con delicadeza el preciado envío y colocándolo en su mesa, tirando el libro a uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-¿Qu-qué hacemos aquí?- la cuestioné con expectación al verla regresar a mi lado.

-Yo…verás. Lo que pasa es que ahora que tienes la oportunidad de curarte.- Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, logrando que yo sintiera el mismo efecto en las mías- Por lo que dijiste ayer…No quiero que la uses sin terminar de demostrarte que en realidad no me importa tu maldición.

Me quedé con los ojos cuadrados y la boca abierta, humo saliendo de las orejas y sintiendo como todo el calor de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi cabeza, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

-E-esto…yo…no es necesario. Te lo juro- Lo dije con la voz más débil y tartamudeante que pude articular. Presa del nerviosismo, retrocedí, quedando pegado a la cama de ella.

-Ya lo sé, pero aún así quisiera hacerlo- Me siguió hasta quedar frente a mi, con su mirada castaña escrutando mi reacción.

Instintivamente cerré los ojos, intentando por todos los medios distraerme de todas las escenas sugerentes con ella, dándome vueltas en la cabeza. Me hubiera agarrado a bofetadas, pero mis pensamientos caerían en evidencia ante Akane. Haría uso de todo mi autocontrol para demostrarle que los hombres no pensamos exclusivamente en eso, ni caemos tan fácilmente ante la invitación de una chica aunque la amara y la deseara. Además, yo soy Ranma Saot…

De pronto me encontraba siendo asaltado por unos finos labios que rozaban con una suavidad extrema los míos, invitándome, tentadores, a dejarme llevar por ellos.´

-Akane…no tienes que…-Suspiré, preso del placer de tan sólo tenerla cerca de mí y poder disfrutar una vez más de esa delicada caricia.

-¿Te molesta?-. Preguntó, con una ternura aplastante.

-¡No!-. Contestando tan rápido y fuerte que, seguramente causé pena ajena.

-Entonces a mi tampoco-. Colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas para atraerme hacia ella, volviendo a unir sus pétalos rojizos con mi boca y, yo no puse resistencia alguna. Lentamente me dejé envolver por sus movimientos, sin prisa, queriendo grabarme lo dulce y adictivo de sus labios. Eufórico de saber que a pesar de tanta estupidez por mi parte, no la había perdido. Seguía contando con mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante y, esperaba que en un futuro próximo, mi esposa.

"Quizás si sólo la beso", la patética excusa que utilicé cuando mis labios empezaron a participar con mayor soltura sobre los suyos, recibiendo ligeros mordiscos de su parte, haciéndome consciente del sabor de mi propia sangre y heridas, producto de los golpes propinados por aquél ladrón anoche. Si hubiera querido, no me habría tocado un solo pelo, pero cuando arribé al Dojo sentía la necesidad aplastante de cogerme a hostias a alguien, así como de recibir una paliza yo también.

Akane deslizó sus manos de mis mejillas hasta el cuello, para atraerme con más facilidad a su cuerpo menudo. Pegando nuestros cuerpos, siendo consciente, por fin, que ella sólo portaba esa diminuta bata de baño celeste, manga larga y, que debía llegarle a la mitad de los muslos, dejándome la perfecta visión de sus bien torneadas piernas.

Mis palmas empezaron a reclamar posesión sobre su piel. Las posé delicadamente sobre sus costados y de poco a poco las llevé hasta su tersa espalda con lentitud, quería saborear cada centímetro de ella, embriagarme con su aroma.

Se reclinó sobre mí y el impulso me hizo caer sobre la mullida cama, con ella encima. Rápidamente volvimos a unir nuestros labios, con más enjundia que hacía unos momentos, más pasional, con un hambre indescriptible surgiendo dentro de mí por poseerla.

Pronto, los dedos de Akane se deslizaron hasta mi pecho y sin despegar nuestra unión, buscó al tanteo, los botones de mi camisa para desabrocharlos. Escuchándole lanzar un resoplido de fastidio al no tener éxito.

-Puedes tirar de ella-. susurré mientras mis manos seguían navegando por su espalda, dirigiéndose, sin miramientos, hacia el sur de esta.

Akane no perdió tiempo y sujetó la rasgada camisa de las solapas, tirando de esta con brusquedad. Arrancando de una, toda la tira de botones. Me levanté un poco para, con su ayuda, terminar de deshacerme de la estorbosa prenda.

Aproveché que la tenía sentada en mi estómago para recorrerla con deleite de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada, hasta detenerme en el nudo de su bata de baño. Posé mis manos en sus piernas y las fui recorriendo, cuan largas eran, hasta llegar a sus muslos y de ahí, terminar filtrándome por debajo de su bata, sujetando su trasero con fuerza.

Un fuego abrasador empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo al percatarme que no traía pantaleta puesta y, lo que palpaba era la suavidad inconfundible de su piel desnuda, erizándose y dando pequeños respingos ante el recorrido y apretones de mis dedos. Deseoso de admirarla en completa desnudez, coloqué mis manos a la altura de sus hombros, y con mis dedos índices, fui deslizando la bata hasta que su torso quedó expuesto. Admiré con delicia la blancura de sus pechos antes de proseguir. Tembloroso y extasiado por semejante visión, deseé ver más y tiré del listón azulado de su túnica y, con cuidado la liberé de ella.

Era perfecta, con esos chispeantes ojos chocolates, mirándome con ansia, un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas, ese cuerpo de porcelana que estaba inspirado en la figura de un hermoso ángel, sus pechos erguidos y sonrosados, esperando una caricia y unos delgados hilos azulados en su intimidad, chocando contra mi pelvis.

La garganta comenzó a resecárseme, tragando con difiultad mientras me azotaba mentalmente, diciéndome que no lo hiciera, que acabábamos de reconciliarnos, qué esperara un poco… sólo un poco.

-Te amo-. Dijo con inocencia.

-Yo también te amo-. Respondí, y el supremo autocontrol que me quedaba se fue al carajo. Mis deseos reprimidos me estaban aniquilando, y su cercanía me mareaba, necesitaba sentirme dentro de ella una vez más, demostrarle de alguna manera que nunca me iría de su lado si así me lo pedía. La tomé de las caderas y la guié en un ondeante vaivén, en el que rozar nuestras intimidades con candidez, aún sobre mis ropas, era lo esencial del momento.

Posé mis manos sobre sus cabellos y la atraje con cuidado hacía a mi, para besarla con fiereza, involucrando de a poco la tibieza de nuestras lenguas; ávidos instrumentos a la hora de mostrar nuestro amor.

Las suaves palmas de ella, perdidas en mi pecho, marcando con la yema de sus dedos, cada una de las líneas marcadas por mis músculos, producto de tantas horas de entrenamiento. Se despegó de mi boca para ir bajando por la cara, hacia mi pecho, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que con sus manos. Dejando a su paso, el rastro de su cálido aliento que erizaba los vellos de mi piel. Deteniéndose en las cortadas que lucía en el cuerpo. Rayones escarlata que Akane se encargo de bordear suavemente con sus dedos y luego con los labios, en un intento por aliviar el dolor que las heridas provocaban. Siguió bajando hasta que se topó con el inicio de los pantalones.

-¿Puedo?- Me cuestionó desde su lugar.

Asentí como respuesta y bajé uno de mis brazos de su cabeza para ayudarle a desatar el seguro de mis pantalones. Una vez abierto, le sentí tirar de ellos para sacarlos y, junto con estos se fue mi bóxer beige. Me sonrojé apenado cuando la vi morderse el labio en un gesto plagado en deseos.

Una vez vuelta a montarse sobre mí, ambos respingamos en un gemido al sentir nuestras intimidades rozándose sin ninguna prenda de por medio. En una sensación estridente que me bloqueaba de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el de disfrutar de su cuerpo, Sin dejar de lado el suave balanceo, coloqué una de mis manos en su pierna y la otra la puse, con sumo cuidado, sobre uno de sus pechos. Ella escabullía sus brazos por debajo de mi cuerpo, estrujando mi trasero con arrebato.

Se arrojó sobre mi cuello, cubriéndolo de besos y mordiscos. Mis dedos seguían traviesos, masajeando sus senos, cuando aprecié que me faltaba probar más, la tomé de su trasero y la levanté lo suficiente para quedar con mi cabeza a la altura de sus pechos; suaves y perfectas redondeces que me incitaban a recorrerlos sin restricciones.

La sentí perder por un segundo el equilibrio cuando mis labios rozaron uno de sus pechos con cuidado, pasando a lamer con deseo cada centímetro de esa parte tan erógena de Akane, mientras ella hundía sus dedos en mi oscura cabellera, intentando normalizar la respiración entrecortada ante cada contacto de mi lengua caliente sobre su piel.

-¡Akane!- Ahogue el nombre en sus pechos al sentir la destreza de su tacto, acariciando mi virilidad con su mano. Frotando de arriba abajo, en un movimiento candente, casi salvaje. Me dejé llevar unos segundos por la placentera sensación antes de querer retribuir de la misma forma a mi amante, colocando un dedo en la punta de su pezón, bajando por el vientre firme y plano, enrolar con dedicación alguna de las hebras de su monte de Venus y bordear con avidez los tiernos bordes de su entrada antes de hundirme sin más preámbulos dentro de ella.

Flexioné un poco mis rodillas para darle soporte a Akane, quien se arqueó hacia atrás en una contracción involuntaria, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba apaciguar el calor de su cuerpo, visible a través de la capa de sudor que transpiraba su cuerpo y del sonrojo de sus mejillas. Utilicé la otra mano para sujetar su cadera y evitar que se escapara de mi prisión.

-¿T-te gusta?- Pregunté con la voz enronquecida. Esperando saber su reacción para continuar.

-S-sí, no te detengas- Contestó, con la respiración entrecortada. Con su aprobación removí mi dedo con suavidad en su interior, impregnándolos en la esencia húmeda de ella, que me gritaba estar preparada para recibir algo más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, probé a introducir un par de dedos más, causando un efecto más violento que la primera vez y, verla así, casi suplicante porque no me detuviera, hacía que mi virilidad despertada también vibrara, clamando por tener un lugar en la acción.

Con una mirada de queja por parte de mi amante, retiré la mano de su entrepierna para tomarla de la cintura y, en un rápido giro, posicionarme sobre ella, sosteniendo parte de mi peso con mis brazos. Nos besamos con efusividad, compartiendo el mismo aliento mientras comenzaba a restregar mí ya sobre estimulado miembro sobre su cadera, haciéndola consciente de lo perdido que me tenía. Akane no se quedó atrás y en cada fricción acercaba aún más sus caderas con la intención de hacer un mayor contacto.

No podía más, necesitaba hundirme por completo en ella. Terminar de ahogarnos en este mar de sensaciones que estaba seguro, Akane también compartía.

Me despegué de sus labios y la miré a sus ojos, llenos de vida; esos que transmitían una ternura y una paz que me atraían como un idiota, y que ahora me ofrecían una mirada tan regocijante, tan plena, tan extasiada, con ese brillo especial de deseo que los hacían ser aún más codiciados. Que no necesité una prueba más.

Antes de disponerme a entrar en ella, loco por terminar de fundirnos, tanteé sobre la mesita de Akane buscando una cajita de madera, en cuyo interior se encontraban guardados los preservativos que comprábamos al otro lado de la Ciudad, con la cautela de no ser descubiertos en nuestro idilio.

-Ya no queda ni uno-. Suspiré con desgana. Esa era una auténtica prueba de mala, ¡no! pésima suerte.

Ella no perdió la calma y sin quitarme la vista de encima, contestó- No importa, Ranma. Confiemos en el trabajo de las píldoras anticonceptivas por esta vez.

-¡Eres genial!-. sonreí a plenitud. Me había olvidado por completo de ellas. Volví a posarme sobre Akane, tomándole con una mano la barbilla. Besé sus labios, tan dulce como pude y, con la otra, tomé mi hombría sumamente excitada para dirigirla a su cavidad.

Lanzó un fuerte gemido que apagó dentro de mi boca, al sentirme entrar en su intimidad. Avancé, despacio, en suaves empujones, esperando a que su cuerpo reconociera mi virilidad y se amoldara a esta. No quería lastimarla, aunque lo que más deseaba era llegar hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo y hacerla estremecer con los instintos más primitivos que hacía surgir en mí.

Una vez que estuve totalmente dentro, la escuché suspirar gustosa. La fase de la incomodidad al entrar había cesado. Estaba rozagante, con un aire de sentirse plena, casi una diosa, y si que lo era, por lo menos para mí…claro que jamás permitiría que nadie más lo comprobara. Capaz de matar por ella, o de alejarme si mi presencia le hacía cualquier pizca de daño, porque no me perdonaría amargarle la vida a uno de los pocos seres que había traído felicidad a mi vida.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La cuestioné sofocado, asegurándome de su bienestar antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-S-sí. No te detengas, por favor. Apreciando sus ojos entrecerrados a causa de la presión dentro de sus paredes, las mejillas rojas y los labios entreabiertos. Sin lograr disimular la respiración descompasada que emitía. ¡Rayos!, mi propias exhalaciones no sonaban muy distintas a las de Akane.

Extasiado por su aceptación, comencé a entrar y salir de ella, con cuidado, disfrutando de cada nuevo gesto de excitación que me ofrecía, de cada suspiro que exhalaba, de cada mordisqueo que me propinaba en el cuello y en los hombros para apagar los sonidos que emanaban de su boca ante cada embate.

En un acto reflejo fui aumentando la velocidad en las embestidas, Akane cooperó abrazando mis caderas con sus piernas, lo que me dio facilidad para hundirme con mayor profundidad. Mi propio cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia, disfrutando del placer de navegar dentro de mi diosa, mi virilidad siendo cobijada por sus cálidas paredes que me friccionaban con fuerza, en un intento vago por no dejarme escapar. Y eso me colmaba de un excelso placer, haciendo hervir toda mi sangre, que revoloteaba sin piedad por todo el cuerpo, consumiéndome en un fuego asfixiante que se acumulaba en mi entrepierna, dichoso por desfogarme dentro de ella sin esa barrera protectora de por medio.

Las caderas de ella, alzándose para recibirme con presteza. La respiración de ambos llena de lujuria desenfrenada, gemidos descontrolados que borraban de mi memoria cualquier rastro de duda sobre si ella me quería. Sintiendo nuestro amor, expresado con nuestros cuerpos. Jamás sería capaz de expresarle la cuarta parte de los halagos y virtudes que pensaba de ella en mi mente, así que lucharía siempre para demostrarle con hechos, que era mi razón de vivir.

Cuando sentí esa ardorosa sensación en mi hombría luchando por liberarse, comencé a salir y entrar descompasado, tomando entre mis manos uno de sus esponjosos senos, para masajearlo, en un intento por hacer estallar de una vez la sofocación que me embriagaba.

Su pecho, hipersensibilizado por la excitación la hizo lanzar mi nombre por los aires, en medio de exclamaciones que sólo yo tenía el privilegio de escuchar, porque era mía, mi mujer, mi amante…y yo le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a ella.

La penetré por última vez, acompañado de un gruñido bestial, derramando mi esencia dentro de ella. Pude escucharla lanzar su propio gemido a la llegada de su orgasmo, al paso de enterrar sus uñas en mi espalda antes de caer en un desfallecimiento bajo mis brazos. Experimenté unos segundos el dolor antes de caer en un éxtasis que me nublaba la mente. No tenía comparación con ninguna de las actividades que realizaba en mi vida diaria, definitivamente era algo supremo. Perdí la noción del tiempo por unos segundos y desmoronarme exhausto sobre su cuerpo. Dejándome llevar por un río electrizante de sensaciones recorriéndome de pies a cabeza, sintiéndola palpitar entre jadeos debajo de mí, envuelta en sus espasmos.

Me quedé unos minutos dentro de ella, esperando que mi cuerpo recuperara la fuerza suficiente para salir de su ardiente interior y echarme hacia un lado a descansar.

Ella se recargó en mi pecho, agotada, con el pulso agitado, el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa radiante.

La cogí de la barbilla y le planté un suave beso en la mejilla –Gracias…por todo-. Atiné a decir, solamente. No era como aquellas frases de amor rebuscadas que le había dicho en incontables ocasiones después de tenerla estremeciéndose bajo mis caricias, sin embargo, para mí significaban mucho más, y deseaba que para ella también lo fuera.

-No lo agradezca aún, Sr. Saotome-. Exclamo para mi sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

Todavía hay una deuda pendiente-. Hizo una media sonrisa, en señal de estar pensando en un macabro plan.

-La verdad es que no tengo intenciones de pagarla-. Me giré para quedar sobre ella nuevamente. Con cariño, empecé a acomodarle los cabellos que cubrían su cara y no me permitían admirar con plenitud, su rostro angelical.

-¿Piensas huir?- Aprovechó un momento que me bajé la mirada y me distraje admirando su cuerpo aún desnudo para rodar, junto conmigo y, posicionarse sobre mí.

-No, pero no te dejaré acercarte a mí-. En un calculado movimiento, volví a girarla delicadamente, quedando ella bajo mi cuerpo. Ella sólo bromeaba y, a mi me divertía bastante seguirle la corriente. De pronto me sentía como si fuéramos un par de niños peleando por ver quién se quedaba con la paleta de caramelo.

-Entonces aprovecharé que lo tengo entre manos, Saotome- Viró sobre mí hasta quedar sentada sobre mi estómago.

-No por mucho tiempo- Me sentía como un fideo pasado de cocimiento, débil, pero con las fuerzas para escapar de allí. Le di un beso rápido para cabrearla un poco, me volteé nuevamente y el ancho de la cama se terminó-. ¡Auch!

Un par de años después, se dieron cuenta de que se amaban demasiado para seguir ocultándolo y, decidieron avanzar en su relación, confesándoles la verdad a unos emocionados y entusiastas padres. Así, en menos de una semana, prepararon una hermosa ceremonia.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, ellos rápidamente se hicieron cargo de todas las actividades del Dojo Tendo, hasta que un día, el baka de mi papá no la dejó continuar entrenando, alegando que era muy peligroso hacer movimientos bruscos en su estado, además de dejarle claro a mi mamá lo patosa que podía llegar a ser, valiéndole una buena paliza al pobre.

¿Qué si quién soy?, bueno, mi papá dice que si soy un niño va a llamarme Shinji y mamá decidió que si soy niña me bautizará como Ranko, en recuerdo por una dichosa maldición de mi padre. Lo que no saben aún, es que al final necesitaran los dos nombres, ¿verdad, hermanita?

**- FIN -**

**Notas**

Les recomiendo que se vayan por su taza de café, porque esto va para largo n_n

Primero tengo que decir que me sorprendí cuando en todos los comentarios se mencionaba el cómo Ranma podía ser capaz de engañar a Akane. Y ahí ha sido un descuido mío, que al momento de estar escribiendo vi el: "…y le di lo que deseaba" bastante ambiguo en contraparte a un "y me entregué a ella", "he hice lo que ella deseaba", etc. Mentiría si dijera que no quería causar ciertas dudas, pero no de una manera tan radical.

Aquí la duda se resumiría en: lo que deseaba ¿quién?

Respondiendo a quienes cuestionaban el por qué Ranma se fue dejando a Akane. Bueno, al principio Shampoo maneja todo como un simple viaje y el chico es demasiado ingenuo por naturaleza y no le ayuda el alejamiento de la civilización al que lo sometió Genma.

Ahora, ¿Qué si por qué Shampoo se quedó con los brazos cruzados y no les hizo nada a los chicos apareció en el Dojo? Yo le asumí que tenía un plan mayor bajo la manga. Si se hubieran puesto a discutir, Ranma no habría aceptado ir con ella. Continuando con eso, Shampoo seguiría fastidiando a los chicos. Si Ranma hubiera aceptado la propuesta de la amazona, no hubiera tardado tres segundos en ir corriendo a echárselo en cara a Akane, y viendo que no consiguió nada, es muy posible que continuara utilizando cualquier cantidad de técnicas para conquistarlo.

Por último aclaro que no hice ninguna modificación de última hora. En ningún momento me pasó la idea de separar a la pareja principal del anime. No me importa en lo absoluto saber que el mismo Carlos H. Hidalgo, voz de doblaje de Ranma varón en Latinoamérica, haya declarado que a él le gustaba Shampoo como pareja final del joven Saotome.

Bueno, después de aclarar todo, no me queda más que agradecerles a todos los que se dieron unos minutos de su tiempo en leer la historia, y a los que amablemente dejaron su comentario.

Espero que cierta escena no quedara tan injustificada, y es que me he dado en la torre, pasado de hacerlo un oneshot a una serie de tres capítulos para que no quedara todo descrito tan rápido u_u

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero tuve mis contratiempos con la entrada a la escuela y el comienzo del Servicio Social. Ya comentaba antes que soy de escritura lenta y de ideas vagas, muy vagas. Además de que se me complicó narrar "cierta M" parte del fic, que, dicho sea de paso, es la primera que escribo. n_n

Muchos saludos.


End file.
